Iola Morton II
Sally Collins (also known as Iola Morton II) was an American high school student who was chanced with plastic surgery and brainwashing by the Lazarus Clinic to look and act like the late Iola Morton. The Lazarus Clinic kidnapped Collins as part of there plan to take control of the Network, American's top undercover security force. The Lazarus wanted to use amateur detectives and Network-contacts, Frank and Joe Hardy to get at their target, and used Iola II to lead them into a trap. After the clinic's plan was foiled by the Hardys, the Network promised Iola II that they would do their best to get her real identity back, including physical appearance and memory.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot, page 150 Iola Morton Iola Morton was the girlfriend of Joe Hardy before she was killed in a car bomb by the Assassins terrorist group. Iola's murder changed Joe's and older brother Frank's lives, forever. Iola's body was never found, but the police said that the heat was so intense that it left no traces. Even so, Joe still has a faint hope that his girlfriend might still be alive. Biography Sally Collins to Iola II The Lazarus needed a woman Iola's size and body type, and when they found Sally, who was just what they were looking for captured her. Sally Collins lived, presumably, in Maine before she was captured by the Lazarus. After being kidnapped she her appearance was changed, by the highly advanced plastic surgery of Helmut von Heissen, to look exactly like Iola. Then she was brainwashed and programed with Iola's memories, many of which the clinic learned of via a detailed diary Iola had kept.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot, page 133 Even Collins's voice was changed to match Iola's. By the end of her transformation, Sally Collins, then Iola II, remembered nothing of her former life and knew Iola's experiences as her own. Dr. von Heissen later called Iola II "one of my greatest successes". Work for the clinic Due, to her brainwashing Iola II was under the total control of the Lazarus leader,The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot, page 134 and carried out their commands without question. Her first mission was to lead Frank ans Joe, who were camping near the Lazarus Clinic, into a trap. After successfully leading the Hardys to the clinic, she played the part of Joe's girlfriend who the Lazarus leader threatened to have his top torturer, Ivan Boshevsky, work on her.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot, page 45 At first Joe was reluctant, but after being convinced that she really was Iola, gave in and revealed to them the top-secret code for contacting the Network that they asked for. What convinced Joe that Iola II was the real Iola, was that she remembered their first date, first kiss and other personal moments, including their first fight. Of course Joe later learned that Iola II only knew of those things because of Iola's diary. After managing to escape from the clinic and ruining the Lazarus gang's plan to take over the Network, Joe and Frank returned to rescue Iola. When the Hardys arrived to help her, Iola II turned them over to the Lazarus leader, and it was then the Hardys learned the truth of Iola II. The leader then locked Iola in a room with the Hardy brothers ordering her to shoot them, and knowing that his organization's cover had been blown when Frank and Joe stopped his plot against the Network, left with the rest of his team in search of a new base. In the end though, the Lazarus's technology turned out to be to good for their own good. Iola's memories were so vivid in Iola II's mind that to her it seemed she had once dated and loved Joe, so in the end she could not bring herself to kill him or Frank. Sally again Iola II had no idea who she had been before becoming Iola Morton, and knowing she wasn't really the person she looked and felt like made her feel lost. The Network tracked down had captured the Lazarus gang, and Joe forced the information of Iola II's past life out of the leader. Thus, she learned her real name was Sally Collins. Network high-up, The Gray Man agreed to help Sally get her memory back, and to have her have surgery to change her back to her original appearance. Appearances :The Hardy Boys Casefiles #4 The Lazarus Plot References External links *Sally Collins at The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia. Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys